ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian's Redemption
Barbarian's Redemption is the twelfth book in the Ice Planet Barbarians series. Elly and Bek are the main characters. It will be available as an audiobook in April 2019. Synopsis "For seasons, I have waited for her - my perfect mate. In a tribe full of happy couples, I am alone. But I am not content to remain this way. There are no eligible unmated females left, so I will do whatever it takes to bring females back to our tribe...even if it means doing something wrong. Even if it means I must purchase my mate on the intergalactic black market. I will do anything to possess her, to claim her as my own. But will my ruthless move turn my female against me before we ever meet? Can she ever forgive a male that bought her freedom?" Plot It's been some months since The Tranquil Lady left promising Bek to return with human slaves. When one morning the beacon left behind finally goes off, Bek and Vaza head off to meet the ship and there newest human arrivals to Not-Hoth. Elly has been a slave for a decade, and she is happy to stay unsold at the slave market for the forseeable future. She is being help with four other human woman, most of them freshly taken. But when two Mesakkah men come in wanting five human women. Despite her attempts to fight back, she is shocked into unconsciousness and is included in the sale. Elly awakes on a unfamiliar ship. Soon after they land, their new 'masters' there to great them. Seeing sunlight for the first time in a decade, Elly makes a break for the freezing surfaces of the planet. She is shocked again. Though Bek is slightly disppointed at first by the humans who have arrived, he is furious at the treatment of Elly and comes to respect her fighting nature. He and Vaza bundle up the women and head back to the village. They are sight by Raahosh and a furious Liz. The women are welcomed into the tribe. Bek on the other hand is greeted by a fuming Vektal and Georgie. Two days later a Sa-kohtsk hunt is lead. Bek mistakenly thinks Elly is trying to run and tackles her, forcing a khui on her. When she awakes they resonate. Bek is shunned (in the style of the Amish) by the village as punishment, until he realizes the seriousness of his actions. Over the next week, the new humans are settling into the tribe, though Elly is still cautious. Vaza is continuing to court an increasingly encouraging Gail. Bek and Elly speak again as she goes to gather dirtbeak nests. One day Erevair goes missing, leaving to see Bek in a hunters cave. Elly is the only one that knows where he is, only she can't bring herself to speak as her never speaks willingly. She goes after him instead. Bek first finds Erevair then Elly. Elly decides to stay with him at his cave. The two bond over the following week and Elly shares her history with him. Finally Elly grow angry at him for buying slaves, and they act out the roles of slave and master. Through his excerise Bek finally realizes the gravity of what he has done. In the following week their relationship grows deeper and more physical intimate. One evening Rokan stops by and warns of a storm coming. They decide to return to the village together. They filfull resonance. A month later the new humans and unmated hunters head to the Elders Cave. Kate and Harrec disappear. Gallery Barbarian's Redemption back.jpg Barbarian's Redemption Audiobook.jpg Category:Books Category:IPB Series